1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cellulite massage system with a gel dispenser which helps to improve the unsightly appearance of cellulite and stretch marks. Specifically, the invention uses vacuum therapy in conjunction with creme dispensing. That is, the present invention combines a massager means for producing suction such as a suction pump, and a built-in massage gel dispenser.
2. Background
Known methods and apparatuses for treating areas of the human body having cellulite only use rollers or balls to create the massaging action and do not use creme or a gel. U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,922 to Henderson relates to a method and apparatus for applying heat and a rolling massage pressure on the areas of the body having cellulite therein. A hand roller massage is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,970,078 to Rogers, Jr. that also can be used on cellulite. Henderson""s apparatus employs of plurality of closely spaced heated balls, while the device of Rogers, Jr. uses rollers for the massaging action. Neither of these devices uses a creme or a gel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,404 to Vallis is directed to an applicator implement for massaging the body and for spreading lotion or creme over the body. The massager disclosed by Vallis has a series of wheels mounted on an axle, which are used to massage the body at the same time that lotion or creme is spread over portions of the body. While the spreading of a creme is disclosed as part of Vallis"" invention, Vallis specifically states that its invention does not have a dispenser associated with the applicator implement. Thus, even though Vallis discloses massaging of the body and the use of cremes, it does not disclose a device for dispensing the creme while massaging.
This invention differs from the prior art in that a different technology is used to massage areas of the human body containing cellulite that satisfies a void in the market regarding issues of cellulite. Further, the combination of suction or vacuum therapy and a gel dispenser improves the texture of the treated skin, as well as the look of the skin.
In summary, the instant invention utilizes vacuum therapy in conjunction with a gel dispenser to improve the unsightly appearance of cellulite and stretch marks with the novel cellulite massage system with gel dispenser.
It is an object of the instant invention to employ means for producing suction such as a suction pump as the massaging, implement of the cellulite massage system. The vacuum therapy or suction treatment lifts the skin and breaks the cellulite up providing a more effective massage that improves the appearance of the body treated.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a gel dispenser in combination with a cellulite massage device. The combination of gel dispenser and cellulite massage system improves the texture and look of the skin after treatment.
Thus, the invention is a cellulite massage system that comprises a body having a bottom surface, means for producing suction to produce a massage action at the bottom surface, and a built-in gel dispenser in the body for dispensing gel to the bottom surface.
The invention also provides a method for treating the appearance of cellulite comprising the steps of applying suction to an area of a body containing cellulite so as to massage that area, and applying gel to that area so as to improve the texture and look of skin on the treated area of the body.
Further objectives and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the description and drawings.